


You Little Cheating Heart

by Thongchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, Poor Reader, damn you Sasuke, deceptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from work to celebrate your two-year anniversary with your boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. As you got inside of home you shared with him, you hear strange noises and you caught him cheating with someone you both know. Will you forgive him for what he has done? Or would you rather kick him out of your life and stay free?</p><p>A Modern!Sasuke X Reader story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Cheating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there needs to be...more of this Cheating!Sasuke X Reader stories.  
> Lots of thrills and what not.  
> This one I felt like I overdid it, but hey, I wrote it.  
> And I'm proud of it.~
> 
> EDIT: I realized that I made a minor mistake of having the name 'Monique' when Sasuke calls the reader, which is my name.. xD Sorry readers! Dx

You were driving home from work. You were happy to see your boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, especially today is your 2-year anniversary with him. You guys been going out with each for two years now and you known each other since elementary school. You always had a crush on him, but you could never get to him due to those annoying fan girls always swarming around him. It kept going on until senior year of high school, where you finally confessed your feelings to him. Sasuke was at first surprised, but afterwards, he accepted your feelings and told those annoying fan girls to back off, much to your satisfaction.  
  
Throughout your two years of relationship, you and Sasuke were happy and you guys always go out to eat, to the mall, everything. You guys do everything together, up until a week ago. You asked your boyfriend if he wanted to go out for dinner, but he always shrug it off or just told you that he's working late tonight. It always disappoint you that he would decline your offer. You had thoughts that if he was cheating on you with someone else, but you ignored it and nevertheless, still love your 'faithful' boyfriend.  
  
You finally arrived home and got out of your Fiat 500L that your father bought you for your 20th birthday and walked into a condominium apartment that you share with Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke, I got out of work early. I thought we could go out to a romantic French restaurant for our--"  
  
Creak. Creak.  
  
You stopped talking after you heard that weird noise. You removed your shoes and set them down quietly as you tip toed to where you hear the noise.  
  
Creak. Creak.  
  
You realize the noise was coming from your bedroom. You tip toed towards your bedroom and you see the door was halfway open. You peeked in and your (e/c) orbs set down on two naked bodies who were slamming against each other. You see Sasuke thrusting into an unknown female who has short, pink hair, fair skin, and green eyes that were gazing into Sasuke's onyx ones. They were moaning wildly as the pinkette held him tight, telling him how she loves him. The most most hurtful thing you heard was that he replied 'I love you, too'. But, as you looked closer, you realized who is it was. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's "close" friend from school. She always had a crush on him and became one of his fan girls. You always thought she was annoying and rude, but you only tolerated her because she is your boyfriend's friend.  
  
"Sasuke?! Sakura?!" Your voice echoed in the bedroom, causing the pair to stop and turn their heads to you in shock.  
  
(Y/N)...! It's...not what it looks like!" Sasuke said as he got off of Sakura and placed the pillow over his privates.  
  
"So, is this what you been doing behind my back all this time? 'Oh I can't go out to dinner with you, I'm working late', 'Can't, I'm filling in for a co-worker tonight', were all of those lies?!" You asked as you clenched your fists tightly.  
  
"(Y/N) I...I..was..."  
  
"Shut it, Uchiha..." Then you glared at the pink-haired girl. "And YOU! I always thought you're an annoying, piece of shit, but you're screwing with my man?! WHY?!?"  
  
"I don't care about your feelings." Sakura glared back, not covering her naked form. "I always liked Sasuke since elementary. I always wanted to be his girlfriend and you took him away from me!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR DUMBASS LIKED SASUKE!" You screeched at her as you stepped towards her. "HE CHOSE TO BE WITH ME, NOT YOU! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE WITH HIM! YOU HAD ALL THESE YEARS TO CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS TO HIM, BUT YOUR STUPID ASS WERE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO DO IT! HE'S MINE, SAKURA!"  
  
"Well, I want to be with him! I just don't care about your feelings!" She screamed back.  
  
"I guess you don't care if I kick your ass!" You snatched a bunch of her pink hair locks and threw her down on the floor, slapping her harshly. Sakura tried to fight back, but you wouldn't let her get a chance. Then moments later, Sasuke pulled you away from her.  
  
"(Y/N) stop, please!" Sasuke said.  
  
"Please? PLEASE?! Why?! Why are you defending this fucking whore?!? Do you have feelings for her, Sasuke?!" You glared at him.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
".....Yes. I do." Sasuke finally answered as he looked down.  
  
"...How long has this been going on?" You asked him again.  
  
"...For a year. I didn't want to tell you because I love you..." Sasuke sighed as you shook your head.  
  
"...A year, huh? A FUCKING YEAR?! ....Okay, Sasuke. Okay." Then you grabbed a suitcase and opened it. "Get out of my damn house."  
  
Sasuke's onyx eyes widened. "(Y-Y/N), wait...!"  
  
"PACK YOUR SHIT...AND GET....OUT..." Your voice boomed into his ears as he sighed and went to the drawer to grab his clothes and pack them into the suitcase. Minutes later, he put on his clothes, same goes for Sakura who was currently holding her cheek from the beating you gave her.  
  
You glared at her. "You finally achieve your dream. You can have him, whore. I hope your happy. Now, get out of my damn house before I kick your ass some more."  
  
Sakura quickly nodded as she quickly scurried out of the condo. Sasuke followed, but stopped at the door and turned to you.  
  
"(Y/N)...I'm sorry...I love you..." He begin to tear up.  
  
"It's too late for apologies....You chose to do this. You wanted this to happen. I'm sorry, but I cannot be with someone who cheats. Two years we been together..and this is the thanks I get...I'm sorry Sasuke...This relationship is not saved..I can't do it...This is good bye..." You finished as you slammed the door right in his face and looked the door.  
  
Seconds later, you sat down on the couch and had your hands on your face, sobbing as your little heart is broken from the pain that was left in your heart. You had lost the love of your life to the bitch-- wait, rephrase that, girl who he known since elementary. You picked up your cell phone and deleted him off your contacts, not wanting to see his name anymore.  
  
~*6*~  
  
_3 years later..._  
  
You're now 23 years old and you're now working at a job that gives you higher pay. You moved out of the condominium and moved into a small, traditional-style house that looked gorgeous and even a swimming pool in the back. You always wanted your own swimming pool to host pool parties with friends and family.  
  
You're at the mall with your good friend Ino Yamanaka. You were aware that Ino used to have a huge crush on Sasuke until she eventually grew out of love for him and moved onto her husband named Sai, who is a well-known artist.  
  
The two of you were walking out of Victoria's Secret with pink bags that are filled with intimates and perfumes. Ino pushed her long bangs out of her face and turned to you.  
  
"Thanks for shopping with me. Taking care of a 3-year-old son had made me felt so busy that I wasn't able to do what I always wanted anymore." She said.  
  
(Y/N) laughed. "No problem. I felt like you needed to go out shopping and make yourself feel good. You're lucky to have Sai as a loving husband. He's really a good father to your little boy Inojin."  
  
"I know, isn't he wonderful?" Ino smiled as you both girls laughed and head to Starbucks to get yourselves coffee. During the wait on your mocha lattes, Ino had set her baby blue eyes across the mall and frowned a bit.  
  
"(Y/N), look..." She said.  
  
You followed her eyes to see a 23-year-old Sasuke with Sakura, who is holding hands with a little girl who has black hair, onyx eyes with red glasses, and fair skin. Your eyes scanned at the little girl's features slowly.  
  
_'She does have his features....'_ You thought.  
  
"You were right about them having a child together...but a girl though...." You spoke as your latte came along with Ino's, who ordered vanilla.  
  
"I know...It's surprising how he managed to stay with her after he...you know." Ino said as she sipped on her latte.  
  
"Yeah...I always wanted to have a girl with him, but I guess it's too late. Anyways, let's get out of here." You said as you two proceeded on walking out of the mall. Unknown to you, Sasuke had saw you when you guys walked out of Starbucks. He was going to say something to you, but kept quiet and walked with his new family.  
  
_3 hours later...._  
  
You were getting yourself some chocolate ice cream and plopped on the couch with your two pet cats Mittens and Truffles, whom were snuggling against your sides or at least trying to get a taste of your ice cream. You were scanning through Netflix to watch Orange is the New Black and clicked on an episode you wanted to watch.  
  
As you begin to watch the episode, your cell phone vibrated on the table and you groaned a bit before leaning over to reach your phone and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey (Y/N)..."A familiar voice echoed in your ear.  
  
You frowned as you heard his voice. "Sasuke..."  
  
"How's it going...?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" You responded back bluntly.  
  
"...." He grew silent.  
  
"Exactly. So, what do you want? You come to gloat that you started a family with that whore?" You asked.  
  
"No, I just...want to apologize for what I done to you three years ago. I didn't mean to break your heart." Sasuke replied as he sighed sadly.  
  
"And again, it's too late for apologies." You hissed.  
  
"I know...I...saw you at the mall today and I wanted to say something to you but--"  
  
"But you couldn't, because SHE was right there next to you, right?" You interrupted.  
  
"..." He went silent again.  
  
"Thought so. Anyways, I gotta go. The ice cream is melting." You said as you watched your ice cream melt a little bit, but you prevented your pet kitties from trying to eat your dessert.  
  
"Okay...I want to tell you that...I'll always love you...and I will never forget you." Sasuke said as he hitched his breath, preventing from crying over the phone.  
  
"Well, it's best to forget about me and move on with your life with your new family. Everything we had before is gone. My goal on having a family with you has been shattered for a long time. It's..best to forget me. Good bye Sasuke Uchiha." With that, you hanged up and placed your cell phone on the table. You sighed as you ate your ice cream and continued to watch your show and cuddling with your kitties.  
  
You had everything with your former lover. You wanted to have a family and spend the rest of your life with the man who shattered your heart. Two years of relationship and you felt like all of that were nothing. You were not about to get your heart played and you chose to stay free until you're ready to move on with someone new.  
  
You finished your ice cream and placed the bowl on the table before cuddling against Mittens and Truffles, whom were enjoying your warmth against their short-hair coats and continued to watch Orange is the New Black, about to click on another episode to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Sakura Haruno and I been a fan of her since 05. I don't hate her.  
> I wanted to add her into this, since most writers would include her as the companion of the issue.  
> Pretty much better than adding a random chick who broke up a relationship, right? Ehehehehe.  
> Anyways, yeah, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.  
> I might make more of this, maybe, I dunno.
> 
>  
> 
> ....Did I mention I always wanted to have cats named Mittens and Truffles? xD


End file.
